David Bradley
David Bradley (York, 17 aprile 1942) è un attore britannico conosciuto per aver interpretato Argus Gazza nella popolare serie cinematografica di Harry Potter e Walder Frey nella serie televisiva della HBO Il Trono di Spade. Biografia Bradley nacque a York il 17 aprile 1942. Divenne un attore nel 1971, apparendo per la prima volta in televisione quell'anno nella commedia Nearest and Dearest, interpretando un poliziotto. Fu premiato con un Laurence Olivier Theatre Award nel 1991 per il suo ruolo di attore non protagonista in Re Lear al Royal National Theatre. Bradley interpretò l'immaginario lavoratore membro del parlamento Eddie Wells nella premiata serie della BBC Two Our Friends in the North nel 1996. Altre apparizioni televisive includono il dramma musicale del 2004 Blackpool su BBC One, nel 2006 l'interpretazione del padre di Sweeney Todd insieme a Ray Winstone sul dramma della BBC, la sitcom televisiva Ideal anch'essa della BBC in cui interpreta la parte del feroce boss Stemroach, e una piccola parte nell'episodio del 22 marzo di Taggart. Nel 2008 appare in un adattamento televisivo dei romanzi di Terry Pratchett prodotto dalla The Mob Film Company per Sky One "Il colore della magia" e "La luce fantastica", con il ruolo di Cohen il Barbaro. Nel 2011 appare in televisione nella serie Il Trono di Spade, interpretando Lord Walder Frey. Nel 2013, in onore delle celebrazioni al 50esimo anniversario della serie televisiva della BBC Doctor Who, interpreta William Hartnell nel docudrama Un'avventura nello spazio e nel tempo, impersonando il primo attore protagonista della fortunata serie. Dal 2014 è tra i personaggi principali della serie The Strain, ideata da Guillermo del Toro e Chuck Hogan. Filmografia 'Cinema' *Left Luggage, regia di Jeroen Krabbé (1998) *Harry Potter e la pietra filosofale (Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone), regia di Chris Columbus (2001) *Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti (Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets), regia di Chris Columbus (2002) *Harry Potter e il prigioniero di Azkaban (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban), regia di Alfonso Cuarón (2004) *Harry Potter e il calice di fuoco (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), regia di Mike Newell (2005) *Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice (Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix), regia di David Yates (2007) *Hot Fuzz, regia di Edgar Wright (2007) *Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince), regia di David Yates (2009) *Harry Brown, regia di Daniel Barber (2009) *Another Year, regia di Mike Leigh (2010) *Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2), regia di David Yates (2011) *Captain America - Il primo Vendicatore, regia di Joe Johnston (2011) *La fine del mondo (The World's End), regia di Edgar Wright (2013) 'Televisione' *Wild West – serie TV, 12 episodi (2002-2004) *L'ispettore Barnaby (Midsomer Murders) – serie TV, episodio 7x01 (2003) *Ideal – serie TV, 6 episodi (2006-2008) *I Tudors – serie TV, episodio 3x05 (2009) *Il Trono di Spade (Game of Thrones) – serie TV, 5 episodi (2011, 2013, 2016) *Waking the Dead – serie TV, episodi 9x09-9x10 (2011) *Mondo senza fine (World Without End) – miniserie TV, 4 episodi (2012) *Doctor Who – serie TV, episodio 7x02 (2012) *Broadchurch – serie TV, 5 episodi (2013) *Un'avventura nello spazio e nel tempo (An Adventure in Space and Time), regia di Terry McDonough – film TV (2013) *The Strain – serie TV, 26 episodi (2014-in corso) *Beowulf: Return to the Shieldlands – serie TV, 12 episodi (2016) Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, David Bradley è stato doppiato da: *'Goffredo Matassi' in Harry Potter e il principe mezzosangue, Harry Potter e i Doni della Morte - Parte 2 *'Luciano De Ambrosis' in Broadchurch, Un'avventura nello spazio e nel tempo *'Bruno Conti' in Harry Potter e la camera dei segreti *'Dante Biagioni' in Captain America - Il primo Vendicatore *'Rodolfo Bianchi' in Hot Fuzz *'Carlo Valli' in Il Trono di Spade *'Emilio Cappuccio' in Harry Brown *'Domenico Maugeri' in Doctor Who *'Giorgio Lopez' in La fine del mondo *'Bruno Alessandro' in The Strain Collegamenti esterni *David Bradley su IMDB Categoria:Attori (Mondo Reale) Categoria:Attori in HP1 Categoria:Attori in HP2 Categoria:Attori in HP3 Categoria:Attori in HP4 Categoria:Attori in HP5 Categoria:Attori in HP6 Categoria:Attori in HP8